Finding Family
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Cris Potter learns that she has more family out there, Americans by the names of John, Dean and Sam Winchester. What happens when they meet? Will she get dragged into the help for her Aunt's killer? Read and find out. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

John Winchester was thinking of his little sisters when Mary was killed. Little did he know that Lily Potter nee Evans was dead for three years when Mary was killed. He didn't know that Lily had a child a year younger than his son Dean. He wouldn't know until the day Lily's daughter came to find them.

*England*

Cristal Rose Potter-Weasley was in the middle of bathing her twins James and Lily, she named them after her parents. She married Fred Weasley, her best friend's older brother, Fred was downstairs feeding their youngest Remus, who she named after her honorary uncle. She had been thinking about her parents a lot, she after all is 25, an age her parents never made it to. They died at 21, in the cusps of adulthood and parenthood. James, her son, looked almost like her dad except with big differences, he had auburn hair just as messy as his and blue eyes and freckles. They were 3, and already causing trouble, but then again having one of the Weasley twins as their father and a marauder as a grandfather and grand-godfather they tend to cause trouble. Lily, Cris thought was the spitting image of her mother just with Weasley genes added to the mix. Lily had bright red hair, green eyes with freckles as well. Cris smiled when they ran downstairs as Fred called that breakfast was ready. Remus was opposite of the twins in her opinion well looks anyway. Remus just turned 1 recently and he had the messy black hair and blue eyes and freckles, he looked like Fred just with black hair.

"Morning love," Fred said giving her a kiss. Cris kissed back, they had been married for 6 years, when she was 19 and didn't have the twins until she was 22. Her birthday was right around the corner and she would be 25.

"How's Remus doing?" Cris asked. Remus had a mess all over him and she would have to give him a bath after they were done eating.

"He's good, a mess as usual." Fred said with a smile.

"What baby isn't?" Cris asked with a smirk. As they were eating, Cris made a two bowls of Oatmeal for James and Lily, the Floo flared up and out stepped her godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Cris asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you." Sirius said with a mysterious expression. Cris knitted her eyebrows together and left the table to follow her godfather to the study down the hallway.

"What's up?" Cris asked.

"You know for the last few days you've thought about your parents?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cris asked.

"Well I was looking through my copies of their wedding pictures and there was a guy I never told you about." Sirius said. He pulled out a photo of a guy who looked in his late twenties standing next to her mum and her grandparents. He had a blonde beside him who was holding a baby boy.

"Who is he?" Cris asked.

"His name is John Winchester, he's your mum's older brother. Your grandma was married to an American before she married your grandfather. John was the result of the first marriage. He left for America when he turned 18, when your mum was in second year. He joined their military and married a woman named Mary and they had a son named Dean. They still live in America." Sirius said.

"You're telling me I have more family?" Cris asked shocked. Sirius nodded and she sat down staring at the photo. "How can I find them?"

"Lily told me that they lived in Lawrence, Kansas. But they could've moved by now." Sirius said.

"I need to talk to Hermione, she'll know how to find them." Cris said. Sirius nodded.

"I'll stay here, Robin will bring the kids over and we can help Fred with the kids." Sirius said. Cris stood and hugged her godfather.

"Does he know about magic?" Cris asked. Sirius nodded and Cris sighed in relief. "Thank you Siri,"

"You're welcome Prongslet." Sirius said. Cris walked back into the kitchen with Sirius behind her. Fred looked up and went over to her.

"What's up Bambi?" Fred asked.

"We need to talk, Sirius will watch the kids." Cris said. Fred nodded a little confused.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"My parents," Cris said. Fred was even more confused but didn't say anything as they went to the study.

"Okay, what about your parents?" he asked.

"My mum has an older brother, who is still alive, living in America." Cris said. Fred went wide eyed and sat down next to her.

"You want to try and find him?" Fred asked. Cris nodded and looked away. Fred moved her head to where her green eyes met his blue.

"Go talk to Hermione, she'll help you." Fred said. Cris looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Cris asked.

"Absolutely, he's your uncle, family, another connection to your mother. I won't stop you, but I will say you better not leave your mirror here." Fred said. Cris smiled and kissed her husband soundly and lovingly.

"Now go, I'm sure Padfoot, Kit and I can mind the kids." Fred said. Cris smiled and they left the study back to the kitchen

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"I'm just happy, Lils, now, I want you and James to behave for daddy and grandpa, I'm going out for a while." Cris said kissing her children.

"Where you going?" James asked.

"To see Auntie Mione, and no, you can't come with me, next time alright." Cris said. The twins pouted but nodded anyway. She then flooed to Ron and Hermione's house. Ron and Hermione a few months after her and Fred but they've been having problems getting pregnant. Hermione has had two miscarriages and they were devastated. All the Weasley's married. Bill married Fleur and have two kids with one on the way. Charlie surprising married Angelina Johnson and have one child with one more on the way. Sadly Percy died in the final battle, they all were devastated, he had just apologized and they lost him. George married a girl names Rachel, a girl was a year before him in school. They have a son names Fred, who is a few months younger than James and Lily. Ginny married Neville Longbottom a few years ago.

Cris arrived in Ron and Hermione's dining room in the middle of breakfast. Hermione and Ron looked up at her as she arrived.

"Bolt, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I need your help Mione." Cris said. Hermione looked at her with a curious expression on her face.

"With what?" she asked.

"I just found out that I have an uncle, my mum has an older brother and he has a son a year older than me." Cris said. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Where does he live?" Hermione asked immediately getting up to help.

"Last Sirius heard they were living in Kansas, in America." Cris said. Hermione nodded and went to her computer that she made work in the wizard house-hold. Cris pulled up a chair next to her.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"John Winchester, he married a Mary Winchester." Cris said. Hermione nodded and did a quick search. It didn't take long to find an article about a house fire in 1983. Mary Winchester had died in the fire that was centered in the nursery of her sixth month old son Sam. There were no other records.

"Great, now what?" Cris asked.

"One of your cousins may have gone to college." Hermione said. Cris nodded hoping that was the case. A few minutes later they found Sam going to school at Stanford in California.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well first I'm going to talk it over with Fred and Sirius." Cris said. Hermione nodded and turned to look at Cris, her sister in all but blood.

"Alright, we'll help Fred watch over the kids." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we love having them over." Ron said. Cris smiled and hugged her two best friends.

"Thank you, I'll floo just as soon as I've talked it over with Fred and Sirius." Cris said. They nodded and Cris flooed back home. When Cris came out of the fireplace Robin was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea while reading the paper. She looked up as soon as Cris was wiping the ash off of her clothes.

"So how did it go?" Robin asked.

"Okay, we found some information but I need to talk to Fred and Sirius." Cris said. As soon as she said that Fred and Sirius walked through the door they looked exhausted already. Apparently the kids had driven them crazy before they put them down for a nap.

"So how did it go Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Okay for the most part. We found an article about Mary's death in 83, she died in a house fire in the nursery of their six month old son Sam." Cris said.

"So you found nothing." Sirius said sadly.

"I didn't say that, we found Sam." Cris said.

"What about Dean and John?" Robin asked.

"It's like they disappeared. Anyway, Sam is at college, Stanford, in California." Cris said.

"So what are you going to do?" Fred asked. Cris sat down in a chair and looked at her husband.

"I'm going to send him a letter, and possibly the picture of his dad and my mum. Hopefully he'll believe me." Cris said. The other three nodded in agreement that would be the best idea. Sirius made a copy of the picture and made it still like a Muggle picture. Cris pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write to her cousin.

_Dear Sam,_

_My name is Cristal Potter-Weasley, you probably don't know me or anything and I don't know if your Dad told you but he and my mom are siblings. Half siblings but siblings nonetheless. If you want the story ask your dad about Petunia and Lily, his sisters, my mum is Lily. I'm sending you an old picture taken in the '79 when your dad and mum came to my parents wedding; I'm guessing the baby would be your brother Dean. Anyway, I was born in 1980, July 31__st__. I live in England, so sorry if you get this a few days after I've written this. If you're wondering how we found you, the internet is a wonderful thing. By the way, I'm sorry about your mom, my parents died too, I know how it feels. I'll explain more if you want to meet me. I am married and have three children. If you want to send a letter back just give it to my owl Athena, she'll get it here._

_Your cousin,_

_Cristal _

Cris reread the note and nodded, that should be fine and tied it to her owl, Athena, after Hedwig died and after the war she went and bought a new owl, Athena was a white-faced Scops owl. After tying it to her leg Athena flew off to California.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family**

Sam woke up to screech at his window, he looked over to see an owl of all things, but it had an envelope in its beak. Sam got out of bed careful to not disturb Jess and went to open the window. The owl hopped on the ledge and dropped the envelope into his hand. Sam looked at it and was shocked to see his name on it. He went over and sat on the bed and opened it. He was shocked when a picture fell out of his parents, a young Dean and another couple, apparently on their wedding day. The red haired woman kind of looked like dad, enough for them to be related but that was it. Sam read the letter from his cousin, he was shocked that his dad never said anything about having sisters, but he believed her, he knew that she wasn't lying. Jess stirred into waking up and went over to their desk to hug him from behind.

"What are you doing Sam?" she asked.

"I got a letter from a cousin overseas, Dad never told Dean and I that he had any sisters. He has two." Sam said.

"I'm sure there was a reason, maybe they had a falling out." Jess said.

"Maybe, I'm writing back, I'm going to invite her over for the 4th is that okay?" Sam asked.

"The fourth is in 6 days, are you sure she'll get it in time?" she asked.

"I hope so." Sam said.

_Dear Cris, _

_I was shocked to get your letter, I'm glad you got in contact with me. Dad never told us he had sisters, I hope there is a reason for it. I've talked it over with Jessica, my girlfriend, and we want you and your family over for the fourth of July. I hope this gets to you well before then so you and can get here on time. If it doesn't then you can come when you can and we can celebrate it belatedly. We don't have a lot of space but there is a hotel nearby as well as a park. I'm sure that way your kids won't get too bored. By the way, this way of sending letters is weird, but since you sent it this way I'll send one back. I've sent you a picture of me and my girlfriend, I hope to see you soon. Maybe I can get a hold of Dad and Dean, and we can all spend the holiday together. Though perhaps you should send me an email. __SWinchester83 __. _

_Your cousin, _

_Sam._

Sam reread and nodded and gave it to Athena. It was definitely an interesting name for an owl. He watched the owl fly off into the distance as Jess went into the shower. Sam whipped out his phone to call his dad and Dean. Dean answered when Dad didn't.

"Sammy? Are you hurt?" Dean asked automatically.

"No Dean, is dad with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. Sam took a breath and explained the situation. Dean then relayed the information to their dad who took the phone from Dean.

"Sammy, this is Lily's daughter who wrote you?" John asked.

"Yes, I was shocked to get a letter from her." Sam said.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Cristal Potter, though her last name is hyphenated with her married name." Sam said.

"Alright, you invited her and her family to your place for the Fourth?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam said. John sighed, he'll have to explain about his sisters to his sons.

"Dean, we're going to Palo Alto, we're in between jobs at the moment so we'll be good. There are things I need to tell you two." John said. Sam chuckled when he heard his brother's response.

"I'll say, we have family, after it being just us, we have other family." Dean grumbled.

"Sammy, is your place big enough?" John asked. Sam looked around and sighed, it was just a tiny apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

"Not really." Sam said.

"Alright, we'll stay in a hotel, did Cris give you a number to call?" he asked.

"No, but I did give her my email address, do you know what's with the owl, she sent me a letter by owl." Sam asked. John sighed again.

"That's what I need to tell you two about. We're in Oregon at the moment, so we'll be there in a few hours." John said.

"Alright dad, I'll talk to you later." Sam said.

"Bye Sammy, take care." John said.

"Buy pie!" Dean shouted before John hung up. Sam chuckled and hung up the phone. Jess came out of the bathroom with wet hair before she hugged him from behind.

"So everyone's coming here?" Jess asked.

"Looks like, we'll have to make this place child proof, Cris didn't tell me how old her kids are." Sam said.

"Well considering she's only a year younger than Dean they can't be that old, right?" Jess asked.

"You never know." Sam said. Jess paused and nodded, teen pregnancies were on the high.

That day they worked on making the apartment childproof, since they weren't sure how old the kids were. Sam had kept his email up just in case Cris sent the email that day which he doubted but it surprised him when later that day his email pinged with a new email. This could be Cris sense the email address was bolt_of_lightning99 .

_Hey Sam,_

_I talked it over with Fred, my husband, he has no idea what is so important about the Fourth of July so I explained it to him, he's smart, but sometimes he's dense, but I love him anyway. We'll love to come, the kids would love it. The twins are a handful just to warn you, they're three and my youngest just turned one. It'll be good for us, I've never left England on a vacation before, I have for my job but that's a job can't really count that. Fred is nervous about meeting you, but what husband isn't nervous about meeting their in-laws. I know the Fourth is a few days away so we should be there by the day after tomorrow. Are we going to be staying with you, uh, I guess I should ask where you live as well, hehe, forgot about that. Will you be meeting us at the airport as well? If we can't stay with you it's fine, we'll stay in a hotel. We'll stay in contact by email, my phone can do that, I don't want to confuse you by the our phone numbers. Do we need to bring anything to your house food wise? I'm sending a picture of us you should send a picture of you guys. Left to right, kids first, James is on my right knee, Remus is on my left and Lily is in her daddy's lap. James and Lily are my twins. _

_Thanks, _

_Cris _

"Her kids are young, it's a good thing we cleaned up and child proofed the place." Jess said. Sam was looking the picture memorizing his cousin's face. She was beautiful her hair a messy black that reached her shoulders and her eyes bright green he's never seen before except on her mother. He took the picture she sent before and laughed. She looked like her dad except with her mom's eyes. Fred was a pretty good looking guy too, with bright red hair he shared with his daughter a blue eyes that both his sons have and freckles, all the kids did.

"They are so adorable." Jess said gushing at the little kids. Sam looked at the kids again and he agreed, James looked remarkably like Cris' dad and Lily looked like Cris' mom. Sam started to type the message back.

_Cris,_

_I take it Fred isn't much into history, not many people are. Your kids are adorable. My girlfriend will definitely be gushing over them. As for where I live, we live in Palo Alto, California in an apartment on campus so we can't really accommodate you here, there is a hotel nearby for you guys though, my dad and brother will be staying at one as well. We can meet you at the airport, we'll have to take a couple of different cars and get some car seats for the kids. As for bringing something you don't have to only if you want to. I'm sending a picture of us, the first is of me, dad and Dean and the other is of me and my girlfriend. _

_Sam_

"She named her daughter after her mom." Sam said. Jess smiled at the two pictures and went to the kitchen to order a few pizzas. Since they were expecting company soon Sam decided to make a shopping trip to pick up a few things. By the time he got back his dad and brother were knocking on the door.

"Hey guys, you made good time." Sam said hugging his brother one armed as his arms were full with groceries. Jess just opened the door as he greeted his dad.

"We weren't far from the border, dealing with a ghost problem." John said.

"Dad, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jess, Jess, my dad and my brother Dean." Sam said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam, Cris sent you another email." Jess said. She took the bag from me as I went to my computer with dad and Dean right behind me.

_Sam, _

_I'm sure Jess will be all over them. Their aunts and uncles can't get enough, though they are big trouble makers, I guess that's what I get for marrying a prankster, but then again, my dad was a prankster too. I have to say, you take after your dad, Dean, I would think takes a bit after your mum, and sorry if it upsets him though, I know how guys can be. We're packing now, and we'll be there soon, I'd appreciate the car seats, but you don't have to, only if you want to. James and Lily are excited, I've told them about you, hope you don't mind being called Uncle Sam __, Remus well he's still an infant, still learning to talk so I'm sure he'll enjoy it. Hope to see you guys soon. _

_Your cousin, _

_Cris_

"She named them after her parents and one of her dad's friends." John said.

"They are cute kids." Dean said.

"So what did you need to tell us dad?" Sam asked. John sighed and sat down next to his son.

"You know there are witches who sell their souls to demons but what you don't know is the natural born witches and wizards, real magic, wands, cauldrons, potions, brooms the whole nine yards." John said. Dean stared at his dad wide eyed and Sam was curious.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"My sister Lily was one, we have different fathers, I think it was from his side of the family. Petunia didn't get it, she was jealous, I thought it was cool. She went to a school called Hogwarts in Scotland somewhere. That's where she met James, her husband and his friends; they called themselves the Marauders, pranksters in their years at school." John said.

"They were born with their magic?" Dean asked. John nodded a yes.

"It's pretty cool actually, they have laws that say you can't use magic in front of non-magic people unless they are family, so if you ask I'm sure Cris and her husband will entertain you." John said.

"What about Jess what do we tell her?" Sam asked.

"Since you know, I have a secret, I was going to tell you soon just to tell you." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see a sheepish looking Jess standing in the door.

"You're a witch too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but your dad was talking about your magical family." Jess said.

"Why didn't you tell him before?" Dean asked.

"Dean, their laws prevent them from telling unless they know the person they are telling are trustworthy. She must trust you a lot son." John said. Jess looked at the picture of Cris and her family again and blanched as she recognized Cris.

"John, when did you lose contact with your sisters?" Jess asked.

"Right after Lily's wedding why?" John asked. Jess sighed and looked sadly at him. "Why, what do you know?"

"John I'm so sorry, Cris never knew her parents." Jess said. John went wide eyed and couldn't speak.

"How old was she?" Dean asked thickly.

"She was born July 31st 1980, her parents died October 31st 1981. She survived with nothing but a scar. Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. You do know who he is right?" Jess asked. John nodded but Sam and Dean shook their heads no.

"He was an evil wizard, had a thing for purifying the wizarding world. Getting rid of the Muggleborns like Lily. Muggle is what they call non-magic people, Muggleborn is a person born of non-magic parents. There are Purebloods, those who was born to a pure magic blood line, James and his friend Sirius were purebloods. And there Half-bloods, those of either mixed, pureblood and Muggle, pureblood and Muggleborn or pureblood and Half-blood." John said.

"So what are you?" Dean asked Jess.

"I'm Half-blood." Jess said. "Anyway, Voldemort tried to kill Cris that night, he failed. Cris finally killed him May 2, 1998."

"My birthday," Sam said. There was a knock on the door, the pizza had arrived so Sam decided to send another email back to Cris.

_Cris,_

_Dad explained magic to us, and my girlfriend confessed she's a witch as well. Go figure, huh? Anyway, Jess told us what happened, dad is in shock, he never knew your parents died. Him and your mum always got along well, and by the way the day you defeated the bastard who took your parents is my birthday, so thanks, I think, he probably would have come over here if he thought about it. Let us know when you're about to take off, and when you're about to land. Planes have internet excess so you should be able too. _

_See you soon, _

_Sam. _

Before Sam could hit send Dean pushed him out of his seat so Dean could send his own message to their cousin.

_Cris, _

_This is Dean, you're awesome big cousin. I was pretty unsure about the magic at first, I have had pretty bad experience with some of the bad witches. After finding out you only killed the bastard who took your parents kind of gives me hope of getting the bastard who took our mom. Don't tell anyone I said this but your kids are cute, I can't wait to meet them. Your husband sounds like a good guy, I can't wait to meet him. Be careful on the flight, I hate flying on those things but please be careful. See you soon._

_Your cooler cousin,_

_Dean_

Dean pressed send and sent a grin towards his brother who scowled but handed him a beer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In America,**

Cris chuckled at the emails from Sam and Dean as they packed. Cris and Fred decided they would be gone for a couple of days to enjoy the company of their cousins. The day before Cris bought tickets to L.A. and was happy that the twins could share a seat and Remus could sit on one of their laps. Once they finished packing Fred came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"What shall we do now love?" Fred asked.

"Our flight is at ten so let's go and relieve Sirius and Robin of our children so they could go to bed." Cris said. Fred chuckled and kissed her again.

"Alright love," Fred said. They went back downstairs and into the family room to see the kids dozing already with Sirius and Robin exhausted, they're kids and nephew, Cris' godson Teddy dozing as well. Teddy's parents, Remus and Dora Lupin were killed in the final battle and that left Teddy in the care of his aunt Robin and Uncle Sirius but his grandmother and Cris took turns watching him. Sirius and Robin's oldest son, Keiran James, who looked exactly like Sirius just turned nine and he was sitting on the couch and watching TV, though his eyelids were drooping. Their youngest Scarlett Iris was three but won't be four until December so she would be in the same year as James and Lily. Teddy looked just like Remus expect he could change his appearance like his mum and he often favored looking like either Sirius or Cris and sometimes Fred and Robin, Teddy was six and he was coloring in a coloring book often changing his hair to match his crayon he was using.

"Sirius, Robin, why don't you guys stay the night, we have plenty of rooms." Cris said quietly.

"Thanks Prongslet, I'll help get this munchkins to bed." Sirius said. He and Robin stood up and gathered the younger kids who were already mostly asleep. Keiran and Teddy trailed behind them to go to their rooms.

"You guys all packed?" Robin asked.

"Yep, we leave in the morning." Cris said.

"Did you figure out what to do about car seats?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, in case Sam and Jess didn't buy any we'll bring our own and just shrink them down." Fred said.

"We'll have one carryon each, I'll have the diaper bag which will have my wallet and anything else I may need and Fred will have the backpack with the laptop and the snacks for the kiddies." Cris said.

"And we fit a couple days' worth of clothes into a suitcase so we're good on that." Fred said.

"What about sunscreen?" Robin asked.

"In the diaper bag." Cris said.

"A potion to help the kids sleep?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, Hermione gave me some, said it'll help the kids relax and not run wild." Cris said.

"Toys for the kids?" Robin asked.

"In my carryon." Fred said.

"Good, just making sure." Sirius said. They settled the kids into their rooms and soon went to sleep in their own. The next morning Cris sent a quick email to Sam telling him their plane left at 10 a.m. and it takes about ten hours to get there. They traveled to the airport and with the help of Sirius and George they got their things checked in and they went through security rather quickly.

"It's a good thing we got fairly decent seats." Fred said as they got onto the plane. They had first class tickets for three seats and Lily and James were already sitting in the middle seat dozing slightly. They didn't sleep really well the night before, they were excited about meeting Sam and Dean. Cris had Remus on her hip as she helping Fred put the diaper bag and backpack in the compartment above their seats. Fred took the window seat so Cris took the aisle seat so she could get up and change and feed Remus as she still breast fed him every once in a while. The plane slowly began to fill as Lily and James began to woke and bouncing in their seat in anticipation.

"Mommy, how do planes fly?" Lily asked her bright green eyes shining curiously at her. The people who were sitting in front of her and behind her cooed at the cute question from the little girl.

"You know sweetie, I have no idea. But I'm sure your Uncle Sam will be able to answer that when we get there." Cris said.

"Oh," Lily said.

"Mommy, can I color?" James asked.

"After the plane takes off, alright Jamie." Cris said. James nodded happily.

"Me too?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and adjusted Remus so he was happily sitting on her lap. An elderly woman who was sitting next to her on the other side of the aisle turned to her.

"How old are they?" she asked.

"Lily and James are 3 and this one just turned 1." Cris said with a smile.

"Twins, how fun." She said.

"Well it has been an adventure, my husband is a twin himself as were his uncles, it runs in his family." Cris said. Fred looked over at her and smiled and the old woman smiled back.

"Though this is the first set of fraternal twins in the family." Fred said.

"Which I am thankful for, your mum had a hard enough time telling you and George apart I can only imagine how your grandmother felt with Fabian and Gideon, I'm thankful that Lily and James only share the red hair and freckles." Cris said. The old woman smiled and went back to her knitting project she brought with her. Fred turned and kissed me lightly on my cheek then smiled.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he asked.

"Not recently, no." she said.

"Well I love you, I love our kids. Best things that have ever happened to me." Fred said.

"Fred, that is so cheesy." Cris said with a smile. Cris gave him a kiss after he kissed each of their kids.

"Attention passengers, we are about to take off so if you would please turn off all electrical devises and buckle up it would be a lot of help." The flight attendant said. Cris handed Remus over to Fred so she could buckle the twins in then buckled herself in took Remus back and Fred buckled himself in.

The flight itself wasn't all that bad, unfortunately though they had to forgo the sunscreen but the potion was well hidden as it was magical. Once the seat belt sign came off Cris gave the twins some of the potion and Remus had some in his bottle.

They landed in New York after an 8 and a half hour flight. The kids for half of it and were content with playing or drawing for the other four hours. They switched planes about an hour later so between that they ate a quick lunch before they were on another five hours hour flight to San Francisco. Cris sent a quick message letting them know that they were on the plane to California now.

***With the Winchester's***

Sam was getting anxious, as were his brother and father. Sam had just gotten the message from his cousin saying that they were about 5 hours out. After they learned the world that his cousin and girlfriend came from he started wondering why they didn't do any of the faster forms of transportation their world offered. Jess had to explain that since they had young children traveling with them over great distances that it wouldn't be the greatest idea.

Dean was sitting on the couch with their Dad trying to come up with the best option to transport the family from the airport in San Francisco to here. They had already picked up some cheap car seats for the young children and now they were trying to figure out which cars to put them in.

"Why don't we just take the Impala and Jess' car. That way we'll have enough room." Sam said.

"That's not a bad idea." John said. When it was getting close to them landed the guys left, Dean and John in the Impala and Sam in Jess' SUV. Jess was going to stay behind to get some food together, it was almost 8 o'clock at night and the 4th was the next day.

The Winchester boys walked up to the airport and to wait for their cousin. The drive to the airport didn't take that long and now all they had to do was wait. Dean was impatiently tapping his leg and humming Metallica as they waited.

"Boys, they're here." John said. The two brothers jumped up and went over to by the ramp to wait for them. After about fifteen more minutes Sam was the first one to spot their cousin/niece.

Cris still looked the same as the picture they had sent to them. Her jet black hair was still messy but hung loosely around her shoulders and her emerald green eyes shined brightly. Fred, was a good five inches taller than her, his bright red hair short and slightly spiked, covered in freckles with bright blues eyes. Cris was holding an infant, with a shock of black hair and laid messily on his head, his eyes were closed as he was asleep. Cris had a bag slung across her shoulders as she held the hand of a red haired girl. Fred held the girl's twin and had another two bags slung across his shoulders and a roller bag rolling along behind him.

"You guys made it." Sam said as the young family approached them. Cris smiled and hugged Sam and then Dean and then her uncle.

"It's good to finally meet you." Cris said, her accent soft as she was carefully of the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Like wise. How are the kids?" Dean asked. Lily walked over to him and lifted her arms. Dean looked a little nervous but Cris smiled and nodded so Dean picked her up and held her carefully as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, the kids are exhausted." Fred said with a smile.

"It's alright." Dean said. Sam smiled and wished he did have a camera so he could get some blackmail. He had never seen his big brother holding a young child like this. John took the bags from Cris and Fred and handed a couple to Sam.

"So how are we splitting up?" Cris asked.

"Well since Lily is clinging to Dean at the moment, you and her can come with Dean and I and Fred and the boys can go with Sam." John said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Cris said. John smiled and looked down at the infant in her arms.

"He looks a bit like you, I think." he said.

"Na, I think he looks like Fred, just with my dad's messy hair. Sadly, that kind of runs in the family, though Lils didn't get it." Cris said. John laughed and they headed out of the airport. Cris followed Fred to the SUV and strapped in Remus as Fred strapped in James while John was strapping in Lily in the Impala.

"Fred, please don't annoy Sam too much on the drive." Cris said.

"Hey, you know me." Fred said with a smirk. Cris smiled and rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed him before climbing into the Impala on the left side as the car seat was on the right.

"You know, I'm never going to get used to opposite way you guys seem to have these." Cris said. Dean and John chuckled and John turned.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"It was alright, long, but alright." She replied to her uncle. John nodded and turned to Dean.

"Do you mind if we listen to music?" Dean asked.

"Quietly, Lily is a pretty deep sleeper but we've never had music playing before while she slept, the last time was when her and James were newborns." Cris said rubbing her eyes.

"Once we get to the hotel you can sleep, I can only imagine how you must feel." Dean said.

"Thanks, you seem to have taken to Lily quite quickly."

"Yeah, I don't understand it." Dean said.

"Well, he has always been really good with little kids, maybe she just sensed it." John suggested.

"Or it could just be Lily, she has been like that from day one, every person that has come a crossed her has been quite taken to her." Cris said softly. She looked over to her sleeping daughter.

"I bet she has been a handful." John said.

"Oh, they haven't been too bad yet, it's when they start showing signs of magic that they will be more of a handful, at least that is what I've been told by my mother-in-law."

"So, when does the magic manifests itself?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Anywhere from 4 to 7, I think." Cris said.

"So you have about another year." Dean said. Cris just smiled, she was happy that she was finally meeting them but tomorrow would be a day to get to know each other.

Within the next hour they made it to the hotel and Dean had already booked them a room at the hotel, right next to theirs. Cris smiled in thanks as her, Fred and John loaded the kids in the room while Dean and Sam brought in their bags. The room had two queen sized beds so Cris and John set the twins on the one furthest from the door and there was a crib set up next to that they put Remus down in.

"You guys sleep in as much as you like tomorrow, but once you wake up, we'll go out to breakfast." John said.

"What about a car?" Cris asked. Fred had already collapsed on the free bed, fast asleep.

"Don't you worry about that, we have three cars between us. More than enough room for everyone, the Impala can fit six, my truck three and Jessica's SUV five. There are 9 of us, see more than enough room." John said with a smile. Cris nodded and gave her uncle and cousins a hug before they left the room and she got ready for bed and pulled off the shoes on everyone else before she went to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know Family**

Cris woke up to the blaring sun shining through the curtains of the motel room she was in. Faintly she could hear the snoring of Fred and the slight whine coming from the crib over by the other bed. Cris groaned and got up and went over to see her youngest son peering up at her, wide awake and hungry as well. Cris smiled and bent over to pick him up to find that his diaper was dirty as well.

"Well, aren't you just lively this morning. Come on, Remmy, let's get you changed and then we'll wake up Daddy and brother and sister and we'll see what Uncles Dean, Sam and John have planned for breakfast." Cris said to her one year old. Remus grinned toothily at, showing the five teeth he now had in his mouth. Cris smiled back and went to the diaper and got the stuff she needed and quickly changed her son. She took her wand out and by this time her twins were wide awake watching their mother's movements.

"Can we wake Daddy?" Lily asked. Cris smiled at her little girl and nodded. James and Lily giggled before jumping off the bed and climbed into the bed with their father and began bouncing and laughing loudly.

"Hey!" Fred shouted now wide awake. Cris made the dirty diaper vanish while there was a knock on the door. She turned to open it to see Dean and Uncle John standing on the other side of the door.

"Morning sleepy heads." Dean said with a smile. John smiled at the sight of Fred being pounced on by the two three year olds.

"Is this how your normal morning goes?" John asked.

"Well, we can watch the munchkins while you guys take a shower." Dean said.

"Would you? That would be fantastic." I said handing Remus to Uncle John. Remus looked at the man now holding him with interest and touched his growing beard and laughed.

"Yeah, he's like that, probably reminds him of Hagrid or Sirius, the only guys we're really around enough that has facial hair." Fred said getting up off the bed with Lily in his arms and James hanging on to his leg.

"That's fine. I honestly don't mind, I never had a beard when the boys were this young." Uncle John said.

"Alright, they have clothes and stuff if you would like to get them ready, I'll give them a bath tonight before bed." Cris said. Dean looked hesitant but John smiled and nodded and went over to the suitcase and picked out the clothes for the boys and was completely perplexed about what Lily would want to wear. Cris and Fred had already escaped to the bathroom which left Dean and John alone with the three kids.

"I want to wear this." Lily said pointing out the light purple top and a pair of jeans. Dean nodded and while his dad was dressing the boys he got to dress Lily. "Can I has piggy tails, too?" Dean's eyes widened as John laughed at his sons face.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that Lils. Now let's get you dressed." Dean said. Lily nodded and stood still allowing him to change her out of her previous days cloths she had slept in. Once he had completely helped her dress without incident he sat down on a bed. "Why don't you hand me a brush and some ties then, let's see if I can figure this out." Lily nodded and grabbed the hair brush and made a mess of the diaper bag as she brought out two little hair ties.

"Be nice." Lily said handing him the brush. Dean nodded and Lily turned around so Dean could brush the little girl's hair. Dean looked over at his Dad who nodded at him and he started to run the rush through the bright red hair. Dean had seen plenty of little girls who had pig tails done and figured it would be easy. Pretty soon, right as the shower turned off he had Lily's hair placed up into two pig tails. Lily turned and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and hugged his neck. John laughed as Fred came out in just a pair of jeans.

"You did her hair?" he asked. Dean nodded and Fred looked back at his daughter now sitting with her brothers watching TV. "I would've done it, I have a little sister that I did her hair a couple of times when mum was busy cooking or something."

"How many siblings do you have?" Dean asked.

"I'm number 4 but there are 7 of us, my big brother, Percy, was killed a few years ago during the war." Fred said looking away from his wife's cousin. "Anyway, Ginny's the youngest and the only girl so, all of us boys learned until she could do it herself. Now, she's married and started a family of her own."

"Don't forget to mention how stubborn Ginny is, and the fact that she is on par with you and George when it comes to pranks." Cris said coming out in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She blinked when she saw her daughter's hair was up, uneven but up.

"Yes, I did Lily's hair, go ahead and revoke my man card." Dean grumbled.

"That is not what I was going to say at all. It's not bad for your first time though." Cris said.

"Well, come on, I can name three little ones that are probably hungry." John said. At that the twins began exclaiming they were hungry and Remus was just looking at his Mummy for something to eat.

"Well, let's get going, I'll go with Dean and the kids can ride with us and Fred can go with Uncle John." Cris said.

"And Sam's meeting us at I-Hop." John said.

"Pancakes!" Lily and James shouted together. John chuckled as Dean shook his head and Cris just smiled and kissed each twin's head as they headed out the door.

Dean had set up the backseat of the Impala with the car seats for the kids with Cris sitting in shot gun and Fred riding with John in the truck. The drive to the I-Hop was not that long but long enough because all three of the kids were starving, and it didn't help that they were dealing with the time change as well. Sam and Jess were already there by the time that they had arrived. Sam walked over to them as they parked while Jess was waiting inside for their table.

"Hey, guys. How did you sleep?" Sam asked as he helped Cris get the kids out of their seats.

"Surprisingly good, the kids slept through the night." Fred said walking over.

"And we're hungry." James said.

"Yeah, hungry." Lily agreed.

"Well, let's go and take care of that." Dean said with a chuckle. The group walked into the restaurant to see Jess waving at them from a table she was sitting at. She smiled at the little kids walking and Remus being held by Cris.

"Jess, right?" Cris asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yes, they are so much cuter in person." Jess said looking at the little boy being strapped into the high chair next to Cris.

"Thank you, the twins especially are a handful though. So, I know that this was out of the blue, but it is a blessing." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" John asked once the twins were settled into booster seats.

"Bambi has been feeling down, especially since she has lived longer than her parents." Fred said.

"Bambi?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"My dad could transform into a stag, it's an ability not all people in our world could do." Cris explained softly to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Is that done with a potion?" Sam asked.

"That and a spell." Jess said. "I studied it, but I'm not very talented when it comes to potions and transfiguration spells."

"Not everybody is talented in that area." Fred said. "My brother and I excelled in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration for our prank products. Our business is thriving."

"That's cool, so tomorrow is the fourth, so tomorrow night they are going to be doing fireworks over the bay, so I'm thinking we go to the park, it has a great view and I could get the grill from Brady, he went home for the holiday and we can do a cook out tomorrow." Sam said.

"That sounds like a good plan, what about sparklers?" Dean asked.

"I think James and Lily are too young for those." John said.

"If they are what I'm thinking they then we have a better way for them to play with the sparklers." Cris said. Before she could go on their waitress came by.

"Hi folks, my name is Fiona, and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, can we get three coffees – black." John said pointing to himself and his sons.

"I would like a coke." Jess said.

"Hot tea please." Cris said. "With chocolate milk for the twins and milk for my youngest.

"Hot tea as well, please." Fred said. Fiona nodded as she wrote down the order and looked back at them.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" she asked.

"I think we need more time." Jess said. Fiona nodded and walked away to get their drinks ready.

"How did you know we wanted chocolate milk, mummy?" James asked.

"Because I know the two of you." Cris said with a wink.

"Can I has chocolate chip pancakes?" Lily asked.

"Me too?" James asked.

"Cakes!" Remus exclaimed. The adults around the table smiled and chuckled at the little kids.

"Of course, but you need to eat some fruit with it." Cris said.

"Okay, Mummy." The twins said together.

"Speaking of that, are they picky?" Jess asked.

"No, which I'm really thankful for. I've never had to fight with them on food." Cris said.

"That probably has to do with my side; we tend to not be picky on food either." Fred said. "Mostly because we didn't have a lot growing up either."

"Speaking of families, tell us about yours." Sam said. They continued looking through the menus to see what each of them wanted.

"Well, I have three older brothers; Bill, Charlie and Percy, then I have a twin brother, George and a younger brother and younger sister, Ron and Ginny. Percy was killed a few years ago. Our parents were great, we grew up in Ottery St. Catchpole, a little town, and we had a very tall house. We were poor but we had each other." Fred said.

"What did you dad do?" John asked. In his opinion if he had that many kids than he would have the money to support them all.

"Dad worked for the Ministry, in a job he loved, and because of that, and his beliefs about blood purity he was held back until a few years ago, after the war." Fred said.

"That must have been hard." Sam said.

"At the time, no it really wasn't for us. Bill and Charlie helped out when they could once they got out of the house. They both are in well-paying jobs; Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts, he used to work in Egypt but moved back home soon after he got married. Charlie works as a Dragon-Tamer, we were all convinced that he was going to be alone forever. However, he married a close friend of mine, Angelina, and he moved from Romania to Wales, to work at the Reserve there."

"And your younger siblings?" Jess asked.

"Next is Ron, he is actually one of Cris' best friends, he works with Cris as an Auror. And last is our little sister Ginny, she plays professional Quidditch. All six of us surviving kids are married and have or trying to start families of our own." Fred said.

"That leaves out one." Dean said counting on his hands.

"George and I own our own business, and we're twins so the only thing that separates us apart is actually the fact that he's missing an ear, it got blown off during the war."

"Damn." John said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"You guys weren't there, it's better that you didn't know back then, I wouldn't have handled it if anyone else that I cared about got hurt." Cris said waving off Sam's apology.

"Still, I wish I had known about you. Could have taken you in a few times over the years." John said. Cris smiled wearily at that. Their waitress came back and took their orders and they settled back down to talk as the kids colored on their placemats.

"I would have liked that better that staying with Petunia all the time." Cris said truthfully. John's alarm bells went off and he looked at his niece, as much as she resembles her father, he still sees more of her mother in her.

"Cris, how was it with Petunia and her husband? Vernon didn't seem like that great of a guy." John said. Cris looked at her uncle and gave him a small smile.

"I think that conversation should be better had without little ears present and away from prying ears." Cris said. The brothers looked at each other and nodded, knowing that their cousin didn't have a very good time at their Aunt's house growing up.

"I'll say this though, even growing up with the Dursley's, she still an amazing person, and I instantly liked her, but over the five years I went to school with her, I grew to love her. We got married when she was 19 and we didn't have the twins until she was 22." Fred said. John nodded; it wasn't a very good thing to have children right away, especially since they were young.

The rest of the morning spent mostly catching up, getting to know each other while the kids ate. When they headed to Sam and Jess's apartment and the kids went down for a nap, which left the Winchester's the opportunity to talk about what plagued their thoughts since Cris mentioned them. Once Jess sat up a crib and a twin bed for the twins to sleep on Sam had grabbed drinks for the group and they sat down around the living room waiting for Cris to explain her childhood.


End file.
